


Safe With Me

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Jefferson watches over you while you sleep.





	Safe With Me

You stirred awake, breathless. You blinked rapidly until your eyes had adjusted to the darkness of your bedroom.

“You’re awake,” you heard his voice, barely above a whisper.

“Jefferson,” you gasped lightly, seeing the figure perched on your window ledge. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to check on you.” He answered, stepping down onto your floorboards. He gazed over his shoulder at the red moon that hung in the sky. “It’s devilish out there tonight.”

You nodded, patting an empty spot on your bed. Shaking his head, he smiled. “I must go, my love.”

“You’ve only just arrived.” you frowned.

“I’ve been standing here since your eyes closed.” He revealed. “I wanted to make sure you slept well tonight without me.”

“I never can,” you admitted.

“I’ll see you tomorrow night once more.” He bid.

“Watch over me?” you whispered as he had stepped onto the kledge once more and nearly descended.

“Always, my little dove.” He smiled before disappearing over the ledge.


End file.
